scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends (made by Malechi Perez)
Cast *Sonic as Thomas *Uncle Chuck as Edward *Ray as Henry *Knuckles as Gordon *Antoine as James *Tails as Percy *Silver as Toby *Rotor as Duck *Mighty as Donald *Espio as Douglas *Lucas as Oliver *Snively as Diesel *Scratch as Bill *Grounder as Ben *E-123 Omega as BoCo *Breezie as Daisy *Dulcy as Mavis *Rocket as Stepney *Sally as Emily *Robotnik Jr. as Bertie *Captain Rescue as Salty *Vector as Harvey *Sleet as Arry *Dingo as Bert *Chip as Fergus *Chris Thorndyke as Skarloey *Danny as Rheneas *Chuck Thorndyke as Sir Handel *Charmy as Peter Sam *E-102 Gamma as Rusty *Shadow as Duncan *Athair as Duke *Tikal's Dad as Freddie *Pallo and Drik as Mighty Mac *Mr. Tanaka as Arthur *Cream as Lady *Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) as Diesel 10 *E-103 Delta as Splatter *E-104 Epsilon as Dodge *King Acorn as Sir Topham Hatt *Queen Acorn as Lady Hatt *Derek the Warthog as Terence *Lily's Brother as Trevor *Big as Toad *Emerl as Derek *Dr. Robotnik (AoStH)/Eggman as Bulgy *Rouge as Elizabeth *Professor Gerald Robotnik as George *Ari as Murdoch *Coconuts as Spencer *Tikal as Caroline *Jerome Wise as Cranky *Eggrobo as S.C.Ruffey *Mr. Stewart as Mr. Percival *Elias as Harold *Amy as Rosie *Robots as Troublesome Trucks *Bokkun as Smudger *Bark as Bulstrode *Marcos as Stanley *Metal Sonic as The Spiteful Breakvan *Hobodyke as Jack *Robot as Alfie *Easy Eddie as Oliver (Pack) *Mantu as Byron *Sonia as Isobella *Stripes as Kelly *Bocoe as Max *Decoe as Monty *Sketch Lampoon as Ned *Albert Butler as Buster *Nelson Thorndyke as Nelson *Raphi as Patrick *Rosie as Miss Jenny *Diamond Stadium Owner as The Foreman *Heavy as Lorry 1 *Bomb as Lorry 2 *D.U.F.U.S. as Lorry 3 *E-105 Zeta D261 *Lucky as Whiff *Stuckweed as Scruff *Trevor as Dennis *Lobo as Jeremy *Bunnie as Molly *Griff as Billy *Lupe as Belle *Monkey Khan as Flynn *Blaze as Old Slow Coach *Huey as Bash *Dewey as Dash *Louie as Ferdinand *Lily and her Sister as Annie and Clarabel *Flicklies as Coaches *Professor Von Schlemmer as Rocky *Chocola as Proteus *Hawk as Hank *Timothy as Colin *Setter as Charlie *Cosmo as Flora *Bean as Hector *Ixis Naugus as Bertram *Trevor as Neville *Orbot as Den *Cubot as Dart *Fiona as Madge *The Excavator Driver as Butch *Daikun as Hiro *The Station Square President as Victor *Kylok as Kevin *Marine as Henrietta *Daikun as Luke *Gemerl as Stafford *Sam Speed as Stephen *Sticks as Millie *Misty & Ash as Caitlin & Connor Episodes Season 1 *Sonic & Knuckles/Sonic Gets Tricked *Uncle Chuck & Knuckles/Uncle Chuck Helps Out *The Sad Story of Ray/Come Out, Ray! *Uncle Chuck Knuckles & Ray/Ray to the Rescue *Sonic's Kid/A Big Day for Sonic *Sonic & the Robots/Trouble for Sonic *Sonic & the Breakdown Crane/Sonic Saves the Day *Antoine & the Flickies/Antoine Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Robots/Foolish Robots *Antoine & the Express/A Proud Day for Antoine *Sonic & the Guard/Sonic & the Conductor *Sonic Goes Fishing *Sonic Derek & the Snow/Derek the Warthog *Sonic & Robotnik Jr./Sonic & Robotnik Jr.'s Great Race *Mobians & Turntables *Trouble in the Apartment *Tails Runs Away *Medicine/Ray's Special Medicine *The Flying Kipper *Whistles & Sneezes *Silver & the Shout Gentleman/Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic in Trouble/Sonic Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Antoine in a Mess *Off the Sidewalk/Knuckles Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Sonic's Christmas Party Season 2 *Sonic Tails & the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Robotnik Jr.'s Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Sonic & Lily's Brother/A New Friend for Sonic *Tails & the Signal *Rotor Takes Charge *Tails & Elias/Tails Proves a Point *The Runaway *Tails Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes The Snively *Dirty Work/Snively's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Rotor *Better Late Than Never *Metal Sonic/Mighty & Espio *The Deputation *Sonic Comes to Breakfast *Breezie *Tails's Predicament *The Vectorseasel *Wrong Road *Uncle Chuck's Exploit *Ghost Monster/Tails's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Sonic & the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Tails *Tails's Promise *Time for Trouble *Knuckles & the Famous Visitor *Mighty's Seal *Sonic Gets Bumped *Sonic Tails & the Dragon *Snively Does it Again *Ray's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Antoine *Sonic Tails & the Post/Sonic Tails & the Mail *Trust Sonic *Dulcy *Silver's Tightrope *Uncle Chuck Lily's Brother & the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Antoine Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Important Mobians *Escape *Lucas Owns Up *Dr. Robotnik *Heroes *Tails Antoine & the Fruitful Day *Sonic & Tails's Christmas Adventure/Sonic & Tails's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Granathair *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Mobians *A Bad Day for Chuck Thorndyke *Charmy & Scarlet Garcia *The Robots!/Gamma Helps Charmy *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Glasses *Gerald Robotnik *Humans & Polish *Gallant Old Boy/The Gallant Old Boy *Gamma to the Rescue *Sonic & Rocket *Yellow Insect Stops Play *Bowled Out *Ray & the Elephant *Big Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Sonic & the Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/Sonic Meets the Queen *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind that Bike Season 5 *Jerome Wise Cheeses *Horrid Robots *A Better View for Knuckles *Queen Acorn's Birthday Party *Antoine & the Trouble with Trees *Knuckles & the Gremlins *Bye Gerald Robotnik! *Baa! *Put Upon Tails *Silver & the Flood *Haunted Ray *Double Teething Troubles *Rocket Gets Lost *Silver's Discovery *Something in the Air *Sonic Tails & Blaze *Sonic & the Rumours *Lucas's Find *Happy Ever After *King Acorn's Holiday *A Surprise for Tails/A Big Surprise for Tails *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Shadow Gets Spooked *Gamma & the Boulder *Snow Season 6 *Captain Rescue's Secret *Vector to the Rescue *No Sleep for Jerome Wise *A Bad Day for Elias the Hedgehog/A Bad Day for Elias *Rouge the Bat *The Fogman *Hobodyke Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Robot Trouble *The World's Strongest Grouch *Scaredy Mobians *Tails & the Haunted Mine *Middle Monster *Antoine & the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Knuckles Takes a Tumble *Tails's Chocolate Crunch *Hand Bother *Silver Had a Little Lamb *Sonic Tails & the Squeak *Sonic the Jet Monster/Sonic & the Jet Engine *Uncle Chuck the Very Useful Hedgehog/Uncle Chuck the Really Useful Hedgehog *Dunkin' Shadow *Gamma Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Sally's New Flickies *Tails Gets it Right *Scratch Grounder & Chip *The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge *Uncle Chuck's Brass Band *What's the Matter with Ray? *Antoine & the Queen of Mobius *Scarlet Garcia's Tea Shop/Scarlet Garcia's Stand *The Spotless Record *Silver's Windmill/Silver & the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Danny & the Roller Coaster *Captain Rescue's Stormy Tale *Snow Mobian/Lucas the Snow Mobian *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Chip Breaks the Rules/Sonic & the Search for Chip *Dr. Robotnik Walks Again *Elias & the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Monster *Knuckles & Coconuts *Not So Hasty Cakes/Not So Hasty Puddings *Trusty Gamma *Three Cheers for Sonic/Hooray for Sonic Season 8 *Sonic and the Tuba *Tails's New Whistle *Sonic to the Rescue *Ray & the Wishing Tree *Antoine Gets a New Fur *Sonic Saves the Day *Tails's Big Mistake *Sonic Sally & the Snowplough *Don't Tell Sonic *Sally's New Route *Sonic & the Firework Display *Knuckles Takes Charge *Spic & Span *Uncle Chuck the Great *Squeak Rattle & Roll *Sonic & the Circus *Sonic Gets It Right *As Good as Knuckles *Fish *Sally's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It Silver! *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Sonic *Antoine Goes Too Far *Tails & the Magic Blanket Season 9 *Tails & the Oil Painting *Sonic & the Rainbow *Bunnie's Special Special *Sonic's Milkshake Muddle *Pallo and Drik *Sonic & the Toy Shop *Respect for Knuckles *Sonic & the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Danny & the Dinosaur *Sonic & the New Magician *Silver Feels Left Out *Sonic Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Sonic & the Statue *Ray & the Flagpole *Sally Knows Best *Sonic's Day Off *Sonic's New Dodos *Shadow & the Haunted Mine *Bold & Brave *Chris the Brave *Saving Uncle Chuck *Sonic & the Golden Eagle *Keeping Up with Antoine *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow that Flour *A Smooth Ride *Sonic & the Lobo *Tails & the Funfair/Tails & the Carnival *The Blue Host *Shadow Drops a Clanger *Sonic's Tricky Tree *Silver's Afternoon Off *It's Good to be Knuckles *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Pachacamac *Silver's New Shed *Uncle Chuck Strikes Out *Topped Off Sonic *Which Way Now? *Sonic & the Shooting Star *Big Strong Ray *Sticky Toffee Sonic/Sticky Taffy Sonic *Wharf & Peace *Sonic's Frosty Friend *Sally & the Special Flickies/Sally & the Special Dingers *Sonic & the Colours *Sonic & the Birthday Mail *Omega's Bluff *Missing Honkers/Missing Dingers *Sonic & the Treasure *Antoine the Second Best *Sonic & Chris's Big Day Out Season 11 *Sonic & the Storyteller *Amy's Rubbish/Amy & the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Bean the Horrid *Knuckles & the Engineer/Knuckles & the Mechanic *Sonic & the Spaceship *Ray's Lucky Day *Sonic & the Lighthouse *Sonic & the Big Bang *Smoke & Mirrors *Sonic Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly Griff *Uncle Chuck & the Mail *Hide & Seek *Silver's Triumph *Sonic & the Runaway Car *Sonic in Trouble *Sonic & the Lucky Cheese *Tails & the Left Luggage/Tails & the Baggage *Shadow Does it All *Chuck Thorndyke in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Chris Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Hands Season 12 *Sonic & the Billboard *Steady Uncle Chuck *Amy's Funfair Special/Amy's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Ray Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho Sonic! *Uncle Chuck's Special Surprise *Excellent Sally *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Shadow & the Hot-Air-Balloon *Antoine Works It Out *Monster Trouble *Don't Go Back *The Man in the Hills *Sonic Puts the Brakes On *Tails & the Bandstand *Push Me Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Jerome Wise *The Lion of Mobius *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Mobius *The Early Bird *Play Time *Sonic & the Pigs *Time For a Story *Tails's Parcel *Silver's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Sonic & the Runaway Kite *Steamy Mobius *Splish Splash Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Kingdoms *Ray's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Daikun Helps Out Season 14 *Sonic's Tall Friend *Antoine in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Setter & Uncle Chuck *Silver & the Whistling Woods *Ray's Health & Safety *Snively's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Sonic *Station Square President Says Yes *Sonic in Charge *Being Tails *Merry Winter Wish *Sonic & the Snowman Party *Sonic's Crazy Day *Jumping Bananas! *Sonic & Stuckweed *O the Indignity *Jitters & Japes *Merry Misty Jungle *Ray's Magic Box Season 15 *Knuckles & Louie *Uncle Chuck & Huey *Amy & Dewey *Tails's New Friends *Uncle Chuck the Hero *Antoine to the Rescue *Happy Daikun *Up Up & Away! *Ray's Happy Medicine *Let it Snow *Surprise Surprise *Coconuts the Guard *Stop that Bear! *Stuck on You *Big Lupe *Kylok the Koala *Wonky Whistle *Tails the Snow Monster *Tree Trouble *Firey Monkey Khan Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Tails & the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Sonic & the Rubbish Plant/Sonic & the Garbage Plant *Sonic Toots the Crows *Bust My Hands! *Tails & the Calliope *Sonic & the Sounds of Mobius *Captain Rescue's Surprise *Mobius Surprise Day *Sally's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Lucky's Wish *Welcome Gemerl *Don't Bother Sam Speed! *Happy Birthday Sonny! *The Christmas Tree Express Hobodyke & the Pack *A Visit for Sonic *Hobodyke Owns Up *On Site with Sonic *Tails's Scary Tale *Stripes's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Tails *A Tale for Sonic *Sonic & the Moles *Tails Helps Out *The Tortoise & the Hare *Sonic's Trusty Friends *Robot Has Kittens *Mud Glorious Mud Movies *Sonic and the Magic Island *Calling All Mobians *Sonic and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Sidewalk *Misty Jungle Rescue *Day of the Grouches *West Mountain Mystery *King of the Kingdom